Fantasy Meets Reality
by countryfreak
Summary: Sara isn't thrilled with the outcome of the latest Harry Potter book warningmajor spoiler, but then she meets the newest CSI. CSIHarry Potter crossover
1. Sara Reads a Book

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or Harry Potter or Sirius Black. Though I wish I did, because then I'd be rich. Yeah.  
  
Summary: Sara doesn't like the outcome of the latest Harry Potter book, and becomes suspicious of a new CSI with the same name as the character that died.  
  
******  
  
"Good book, Sara?"  
  
A harsh thud erupted from the seemingly innocent book as she slammed it shut and dropped it on the table. She glared at Nick, who immediately knew he'd made a huge mistake by interrupting her.  
  
"Maybe if you let me finish reading," she began rather coldly, "I'd know."  
  
Nick seemed both annoyed and worried. Sara never talked to him like that, sure she wasn't exactly the greatest people person he'd ever known, but she usually managed to at least be civil.  
  
" Do you think you could take five-minute break from - " He paused to look at the cover of the book, "Harry Potter? Sara, aren't you a little old for that?"  
  
Sara, who had picked up her book and began to read again, lowered it and glared more intensely than the first time.  
  
"First you interrupt me, then you insult my choice of reading material? Nick Stokes, I can't believe you!"  
  
With that, she got up and stomped out of the room.  
  
Nick sighed. He always managed to screw things up with Sara. He didn't mean to insult her, he'd spoken without thinking.  
  
"Hey man, you know what's wrong with Sara?"  
  
Nick looked up, and saw Warrick standing in the doorway.  
  
"Oh yeah, I kind of told her she was too old to be reading Harry Potter..."  
  
"Is that it? She was practically crying. She is known to overreact, but I really can't see her going that far for something as simple as Harry Potter book."  
  
"I know War, I...wait, she was crying? Sara never cries!"  
  
Nick got up and pushed past Warrick, wondering where Sara might have gone. He didn't see her in the hall, so he went to the locker room. She was facing away from the door, so she didn't see him come in. It took Nick a few seconds to associate the muffled sobs with the woman he thought he'd never see cry.  
  
"Sara? What's wrong?"  
  
She turned around slowly and stared at him. "You just don't give up, do you Nick?"  
  
"Look, Sara." Nick walked over and sat down beside her. "I don't know what's going on here, but you know you can tell me, right?"  
  
"I can't tell you, you'll think I'm pathetic and childish and.you know what Nick, just go away!"  
  
Nick could tell she was really angry now, so he stood up and backed away slowly. "Ok, I'll leave. But if you ever decide you want to talk, you know where to find me.  
  
"No, Nick, wait. This is ridiculous, I might as well just tell you." She paused as Nick reoccupied the spot a few feet away from her. "You ever read those books?" She pointed at the abandoned Harry Potter book she'd apparently tossed on the floor.  
  
Nick shook his head. "No, but I've heard about them from my nephew. They're about magic and stuff, right?"  
  
Sara sighed. "I knew this wouldn't be a good idea."  
  
"No, I'm listening. Just tell me what's going on!"  
  
"Ok. Anyway, the fifth book came out a few weeks ago, and I finally got around to reading it. You know how the author said that one of the main characters was going to die?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I heard that on the news." Nick wondered where she was going with this.  
  
"She killed Sirius!" It seemed weird to her, saying that. Like it solidified his death. Nick stared in shock as the tears began to fall yet again.  
  
"Aww, Sara, don't start crying again!" Nick's shocked turned into concern as he watched helplessly. "It'll be ok."  
  
"But Nick, she killed Sirius!"  
  
"C'mon Sara, it's just a book."  
  
"No, I knew you wouldn't understand." She sighed. "It's just that the characters, they all seem so real. So alive. And then, just like that, Sirius was dead! It's not fair Nick, it's just not fair!"  
  
"Nick, Sara, I need you both in my office in five minutes." Grissom said from the doorway.  
  
Nick looked over at him. "Yeah, sure Gris. What's going on?"  
  
"I need to introduce everyone to our new CSI."  
  
Sara, no longer crying, finally spoke up. "Why do we need a new CSI?"  
  
"I don't know, I was just told he'd be starting tonight." Grissom didn't seem thrilled with the idea.  
  
"Aren't you in charge of stuff like that?" Sara seemed confused.  
  
"Not this time. Anyway, we don't want to keep him waiting." He turned and headed back to his office, Sara and Nick not far behind.  
  
Sara rolled her eyes. "So it's a guy. That's just what we need around here."  
  
TBC  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Sorry, that's all for now. I've been pretty busy lately but I promise I'll update as soon as I can! 


	2. The New Guy

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or Harry Potter or Sirius Black. Though I wish I did, because then I'd be rich.  
  
Summary: Sara doesn't like the outcome of the latest Harry Potter book, and becomes suspicious of a new CSI with the same name as the character that died.  
  
******  
  
Catherine and Warrick were already in Grissom's office when Nick and Sara arrived. They were talking to a very handsome man with black hair, but he turned around at the sound of the door closing.  
  
"Well hello there. I'm Sirius Black."  
  
Sara gasped. "But.but aren't you.I mean didn't you.you died!"  
  
Sirius stared at her. "Excuse me?"  
  
Seeing that Sara was too speechless to answer, Nick reached over and shook Sirius's hand. "Nick Stokes. Nice to meet you. Oh, and this here's Sara Sidle."  
  
Sara smiled weakly. "Sorry about that." She shook Sirius's hand as well. "It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Oh, no, miss," Sirius said as he kissed her hand, "the pleasure's all mine." His British accent melted Sara's heart on the spot.  
  
Grissom cleared his throat. "Now that you're all acquainted, we've got crimes to solve. Nick, Sara, you've got a floater in Lake Mead. I want you to take Sirius, show him how we do things here in Vegas."  
  
The three CSIs headed out to the parking lot, where Nick and Sara fought over who was going to drive.  
  
"Sara, you drove last time!"  
  
"Fine, but you're not listening to country music!"  
  
Nick sighed as Sara tossed him the keys. They always ended up arguing over little things like that. He unlocked the doors, and soon they were on their way.  
  
Nick looked at Sirius, who'd settled quietly in the back seat of the Tahoe. "What're you eating, man?"  
  
Sara, who realized she hadn't eaten for hours, turned around quickly. "Jellybeans! Can I have a few?"  
  
Sirius nodded as he handed her three of his jellybeans. She popped a light green one into her mouth and gave Nick a light brown one with red and brown speckles. After chewing for a few seconds, she spat it out and looked at Sirius, a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"Sirius, what the heck was that?"  
  
Sirius considered for a moment before answering. "What colour was it?" Sara looked at the chewed up mess in her hand before rolling down the window and tossing it out. "Light green."  
  
"Oh, it must've been grass then."  
  
Sara stared at him. "Grass? What the hell kind of jellybean flavour is that?"  
  
Sirius looked at her intensely. "I quite like grass, to tell you the truth."  
  
Nick, who'd been silently chewing his jellybean, broke into the conversation. "Man, this one is awesome! I just can't quite figure out what it tastes like. Light brown with red and brown speckles," he looked as Sirius in the rearview mirror, "what kind is that?"  
  
Sirius smiled. "Oh, that's vomit."  
  
The car swerved slightly as Nick coughed up the remnants of his jellybean and spit the whole brown mess out the window.  
  
"Vomit? Are you trying to kill me or something?"  
  
"I thought you said you liked it," Sirius tried not to laugh, "but I don't know how you could think vomit is 'awesome'."  
  
"There's one left." Sara looked at the dark brown jellybean in her hand.  
  
"Oh god Sara, don't eat that." Nick kept one eye on the road and looked quickly at the jellybean. "Anything that colour has to be real bad."  
  
"Hey Sirius, why don't you eat it?" Sara passed it to him.  
  
Sirius popped it into his mouth. Sara searched his face for the telltale signs of disgust, but saw nothing. Sirius smiled. "It's chocolate."  
  
Sara sighed. "Of course you get the good one."  
  
"Here's another one." Sirius handed her a dark brown bean.  
  
Sara squinted, studying the jellybean in her left palm. "It looks different, are you sure it's the same flavour?" When Sirius nodded, she popped it into her mouth and chewed slowly. She didn't speak until she'd swallowed it. "That tasted like shit."  
  
Nick laughed. "Good one, man," he said as he gave Sirius a high five, "but I'm never ever gonna eat jellybeans again."  
  
"Wow, we're already here!" Sara stared out the window in surprise.  
  
They got out of the Tahoe and headed over to Brass, who was standing a few feet away with a uniformed officer.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: I know it's short, but CSI is on in a few minutes and I wanted to get this up tonight. More tomorrow! 


	3. A Fireplace?

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or Harry Potter or Sirius Black. Though I wish I did, because then I'd be rich.  
  
Summary: Sara doesn't like the outcome of the latest Harry Potter book, and becomes suspicious of a new CSI with the same name as the character that died.  
  
A/N: Wow, I can't believe how many reviews I've got already. Not bad for my first CSI fic, eh? You guys are the best =)  
  
******  
  
"What do we know so far?" Sara was eager to get started.  
  
"Not much," Brass said, "Some guy called it in, said he saw something floating in the lake but he wished to remain anonymous. We tried to trace the call, but it came from a pay phone. I don't think you'll get much from the body, either."  
  
"We'll see about that." Sara sounded fairly confident as she approached the body the paramedics had just pulled out of the lake.  
  
Brass stared as she inspected the victim. "That girl is seriously married to her job. Oh, you must be the new guy," he said when he finally noticed Sirius, "Name's Jim Brass. Homicide detective."  
  
"Well Mr. Brass, I'm Sirius Black." Sirius smiled politely and followed Nick over to the body.  
  
"You find anything, Sara?" Nick knelt down beside her after snapping a few pictures of the crime scene. "Any ID?"  
  
Sara shook her head. "Nothing. No pockets, and if she had a purse it's still in the lake."  
  
Sirius watched silently, a peculiar look on his face. Nick looked up and mistook Sirius's strange expression for recognition. "Hey man, you know her?"  
  
Sirius was surprised by Nick's question. "No, I've never seen her before. Do you think she drowned?"  
  
"We won't know anything until after the autopsy, I guess." Sara seemed discouraged; it was unusual to get absolutely nothing off the victim.  
  
*****  
  
"Cause of death?" Nick examined the victim as he waited for Dr. Robbins' answer. She looked a lot different all laid out on the table.  
  
"There wasn't any water in her lungs, so we can rule out drowning."  
  
"Really?" Nick was surprised. "So the body was just dumped in the lake?"  
  
"I'm not finished, Nick. This is one of the healthiest people I've ever seen."  
  
Nick eyed him dubiously. "Uh, Doc, she's dead."  
  
"Well, aside from that. Her heart's fine, she's got strong, healthy lungs, she's perfectly healthy. She definitely didn't die of natural causes."  
  
"We never really considered that an option. So how did she die?"  
  
"Actually, I don't know."  
  
Nick wasn't satisfied with that. "How could you not know? There must be some explanation. Healthy people don't just drop dead."  
  
Robbins sighed. "She wasn't poisoned, stabbed, shot, strangled, suffocated, or otherwise harmed in any way. Apart from the fact that she's dead, there's absolutely nothing wrong with her. I've never seen anything like this before."  
  
Nick searched desperately for an explanation. "Look at her face! Obviously she was scared of something."  
  
"Yeah," Robbins said, "scared to death."  
  
*****  
  
While Nick was getting nowhere with the body, Sara and Sirius were in the layout room going over the photos from the crime scene.  
  
"I sure hope they come up with something, there's nothing here." Sara sighed. "This is so weird. We must have missed something. Dead people don't just fall out of the sky."  
  
Sirius surveyed the photos again. "No, we didn't miss anything. There's just nothing here."  
  
Nick appeared at in the doorway. "Please tell me you guys found something."  
  
Sara shook her head. "Nothing. We've got nothing."  
  
"Well I've got some bad news." Sara and Sirius looked at Nick. "There's no cause of death."  
  
"What?" Sara was flabbergasted. "How is that possible?"  
  
"Well, there's nothing wrong with her. She's in perfect health."  
  
"Nick, she's dead!"  
  
"Ok, other than that she's healthy."  
  
Sara was convinced that Nick was wrong. "People don't drop dead for no reason."  
  
Sirius, who had observed the conversation in silence, shook his head. "You're wrong, Sara. I've seen it before." Sara and Nick stared at him. "You've seen this before? In London?"  
  
Sirius nodded. "A few times, actually. We never caught the guy. A few weeks ago we got an anonymous tip that he was in Vegas, and, well, here I am."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Sara eyed him suspiciously, not sure whether or not she should believe what her new co-worker was saying.  
  
"Look, I shouldn't have even mentioned it, we haven't confirmed anything yet." His eyes darted around the room nervously. "Umm, where's the fireplace?"  
  
"Fireplace? Here?" Nick laughed. "If you're really that cold, there's a heater around somewhere but seriously man, its like two hundred degrees in here."  
  
Sirius frowned. "Ok, no fireplace. How about a broom closet?"  
  
"Sure, right down the hall, second door on the left."  
  
"Is he for real?" Nick asked as soon as Sirius was safely out of earshot.  
  
Sara shrugged. "There's something weird going on here, I just can't figure out what it is."  
  
TBC 


	4. Greg doesn't understand

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or Harry Potter or Sirius Black. Though I wish I did, because then I'd be rich.  
  
Summary: Sara doesn't like the outcome of the latest Harry Potter book, and becomes suspicious of a new CSI with the same name as the character that died.  
  
******  
  
Sara hurried down the hallway, anxious to talk to someone. She could have told Nick what she thought was going on, but he'd just laugh and say she was insane. She couldn't tell Grissom, he'd lecture her on the difference between fact and fiction. Catherine would no doubt do the same, if not in a slightly more gentle, motherly way. Warrick would probably react the same as Nick, so she was left with only one option. Greg. Surely he'd understand, he was the youngest of the whole night shift team, he was really still a kid at heart. Yeah, she'd talk to Greg. He would know what to do.  
  
"Hey, Sara." A familiar voice came from behind her.  
  
"Greg!" She spun around. "I was just looking for you."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Well, I uh," Sara hesitated, wondering whether or not this was a good idea. "I need to talk to you."  
  
"Sure, what about?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, not here. IHOP, end of shift?"  
  
Greg grinned. "I wouldn't pass up the chance to have breakfast with you, Sara."  
  
*****  
  
Twenty minutes later, Greg was finished for the day and about to leave when Nick walked into the DNA lab.  
  
"Hey Greggo, War and I are going to get something to eat, you wanna come?"  
  
"Sorry man, I can't." Greg waggled his eyebrows. "I got a date with the hottest girl in Vegas."  
  
"Ready to go, Greg?" Sara inquired from the doorway.  
  
Confident that she hadn't heard his last comment, Greg winked at Nick. "Let's get out of here, Sara."  
  
Nick stood alone in the lab for a few minutes, confused by what he just saw. Sara and Greg? What the hell was that?  
  
*****  
  
"So Sara, you ready to tell me what's going on?" Greg asked after the waitress took their orders.  
  
"Greg, do you believe in magic?"  
  
"Like wizards and wands and spells and stuff?" Greg leaned back in his chair, disappointed with the direction the conversation was taking.  
  
"Yeah. Just like that." Sara studied his face eagerly, hopeful that he'd understand.  
  
"Well, I guess I was raised to believe that it's all fake, just like Santa Claus. But I must admit, I always thought it would be cool to have magical powers."  
  
Sara smiled, she decided she'd made the right choice talking to Greg. "Have you ever read any of the Harry Potter books?"  
  
"Well, I uh-" He looked around the restaurant, just to be sure no one was listening. "I've read all of them at least twenty times. Except for the last one, of course. But Sara, you can't tell anyone! If Nick or Warrick heard about this I'd be ruined!"  
  
She rolled her eyes, though she knew it wasn't far from the truth. Nick and Warrick would love something new to tease the young lab tech with. "You know the new guy, Sirius?"  
  
"Well I knew there was a new guy, but I'm always the last one to meet the new people. Nobody mentions the lab tech until it's completely necessary."  
  
Ignoring Greg's obvious cry for attention, Sara continued on. "Well this new guy, Sirius Black-"  
  
"His name is Sirius Black?" Greg looked at her as if she was joking. "You've got to be kidding me."  
  
"It's not just the name, Greg. This guy is seriously weird. He's even got vomit flavored jellybeans!"  
  
"Oh, I've had those before. Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, right? My nephew gave me a box of them for Christmas last year."  
  
Sara was silent for a moment, mad at herself for not knowing this. "There's just something strange about him. He wanted to know if there was a fireplace in the lab. In the lab! In the middle of July!"  
  
"Maybe he was cold, Sara." Greg didn't seem convinced.  
  
"Or maybe he wanted to talk to his wizard buddies!"  
  
"You don't really think he's a wizard?"  
  
"You haven't seen him, Greg. He's just got this 'hey, I'm a wizard' thing about him." Sara said, still trying to get Greg to believe her.  
  
Greg decided that this must be Sara's idea of a joke. "You read too much, Sara. But if you really think Sirius is a wizard, why don't you ask him yourself?"  
  
It became obvious to Sara that Greg wasn't taking her seriously. "Fine, you don't have to believe me. But I know there's something going on with this guy, and I'm going to find out what it is." With that, she got up and left, leaving half of her breakfast uneaten.  
  
Greg sighed as he went to pay the check, he'd eaten less than Sara but lost his appetite when she disappeared. This wasn't exactly how he imagined it when Sara had asked to have breakfast with him.  
  
*****  
  
Sara silently thanked the person that opened an IHOP right across from the crime lab as she crossed the street. Instead of heading to the parking lot, she went the opposite way and entered the building. She was hoping to catch Sirius before he left.  
  
"Grissom? Is Sirius still here?"  
  
Grissom looked up from the file he'd been reading to see Sara standing in the doorway of his office.  
  
"I thought you left, Sara."  
  
"I did, but I came back. Is Sirius here, or not?"  
  
"I haven't seen him."  
  
Sara cursed under her breath as she spun around, leaving the building as quickly as she'd come in. She was so preoccupied that she failed to notice the large black dog that appeared to be following her  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! And I know this chapter kinda sucks, but...well, deal with it. 


End file.
